Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Major character on the show. Likes Phineas and her Fireside Girls friends. Debut August 17, 2007 Gallery Real images Cute Isabella and Perry.jpg Isabella Candace Vanessa.jpg Isabella as a teenager in the funny mirror.png Isabella being sweet to Phineas.JPG 2 sad kids.jpg Isabella opens the gate.jpg Isabella on a sweater.jpg Isabella smiling.JPG Isabella- out of Toon.JPG Isabella swooning for the Beak.jpg Fireside Girls and Izzy.jpg Fireside Girls in the desert.jpg 12 Days of Christmas.jpg Puppy-dog eyed Isabella.jpg He Trusts Me.JPG Whatcha doin 2.jpg Whatcha doin 3.jpg Whatcha doin 5.jpg Whatcha doin 4.jpg Isabella beats Mitch.png Isabella by her pool.jpg Isabella playing soccer.jpg Isabella underwater.png Mystery body part number 1.png Isabella crying for joy avatar.png Isabella the sailor.jpg Isabella in a raincoat.PNG Isabella2.png Isabella being sweet to Phineas.JPG Isabella close-up.JPG What'cha doin'.jpg Isabella in a beret.jpg Let it Snow.jpg Isabella thinks.jpg Isabella and Phineas hug.jpg Isabella in winter wear.jpg Last Train to Bustville hug.jpg P&I.JPG Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg Phinbella comic.jpg Phineas and Isabella singing.jpg Phineas and Isabella in That Sinking Feeling.jpg A sad comic.png Whatcha doin 1.jpg Fan art 1 Test 10.png Test 10b.png !Isabella Garcia-Shapiro 2.png !Isabella Garcia-Shapiro 3.png !Isabella Garcia-Shapiro 4.png A time on the ice.PNG Isabella waving 3.PNG Isabella waving 4.PNG Isabella waving 5.PNG Isabella waving 6.PNG Isabella with a beret.PNG Isabella S'Winter 2 Fireside Girl.png Isabella posing cutely.PNG Isabella S'Winter 3.png Isabella S'Winter 4.png Frizzy Izzy.png Frizzy Izzy in black.png Skating in S'Wintertime.PNG Ted7gh.PNG Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.PNG Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in Perry's colors.png Isabella being sweet -edited.png Isabella in Christmas colors.PNG Isabella in Stacy's dress.png Isabella in a 1-piece Fireside Girl swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a 2-piece Fireside Girl swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a Fireside Girl school dance dress.PNG Isabella in a Fireside Girl sundress.PNG Isabella in a beret from SBTY.PNG Isabella in a black 1-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a black 2-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a black dress.PNG Isabella in a black school dance dress.PNG Isabella in a brown 1-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a brown 2-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a brown dress.PNG Isabella in a dark blue 1-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a dark blue 2-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a dark blue dress.PNG Isabella in a dark green 1-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a dark green 2-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a green 1-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a green 2-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a green dress.PNG Isabella in a light blue 1-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a light blue 2-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a light blue dress.PNG Isabella in a light blue school dance dress.PNG Isabella in a light blue sundress.PNG Isabella in a magenta 1-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a magenta 2-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a orange 2-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a pink 1-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a pink 2-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a sundress.PNG Isabella in a school dance dress and beret 3.PNG Isabella in a school dance dress and beret 2.PNG Isabella in a school dance dress and beret.PNG Isabella in a school dance dress.PNG Isabella in a red dress.PNG Isabella in a red 2-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a red 1-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a purple sundress.PNG Isabella in a purple school dance dress.PNG Isabella in a purple dress.PNG Isabella in a purple 1-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a purple 2-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a sundress and beret 1.PNG Isabella in a sundress and beret 2.PNG Isabella in a white 2-piece swmsuit.PNG Isabella in a yellow 1-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in a yellow 2-piece swmsuit.PNG Isabella in a yellow dress.PNG Isabella in an orange dress.PNG Isabella in formal wear 1.PNG Isabella in formal wear 10.PNG Isabella in formal wear 10a.PNG Isabella in formal wear 11.PNG Isabella in formal wear 11a.PNG Isabella in formal wear 12.PNG Isabella in formal wear 12a.PNG Isabella in formal wear 1a.PNG Isabella in formal wear 2.PNG Isabella in formal wear 2a.PNG Isabella in formal wear 3.PNG Isabella in formal wear 3a.PNG Isabella in formal wear 4.PNG Isabella in formal wear 8a.PNG Isabella in formal wear 8.PNG Isabella in formal wear 9.PNG Isabella in a sundress and beret 3.PNG Isabella in a white 1-piece swimsuit.PNG Isabella in formal wear 4a.PNG Isabella in formal wear 5.PNG Isabella in formal wear 5a.PNG Isabella in formal wear 6.PNG Isabella in formal wear 6a.PNG Isabella in formal wear 7.PNG Isabella in formal wear 7a.PNG Isabella in formal wear 8a.PNG Isabella in formal wear 9a.PNG Isabella in formal wear and beret 2.PNG Isabella in formal wear and beret 3.PNG Isabella in running clothes.PNG Isabella in running clothes 2.PNG Isabella in running clothes 3.PNG Isabella waving 2.PNG Isabella waving 1b.PNG Isabella in uniform.PNG Isabella in red and white.PNG Isabella in purple hot-weather clothes.PNG Isabella in pink and white.PNG Isabella in pink and purple.PNG Isabella in light blue hot-wather clothes.PNG Isabella in hot-weather clothes.PNG Isabella in hot-weather Fireside Girl clothes.PNG Isabella in formal wear and beret 4.PNG Isabella in light blue and white.PNG Isabella S'Winter 2.png Fan art 2 Chariot rider.jpg Isabella in Phineas's clothes.JPG Christmas miracle.jpg Clothing swap.jpg Cute princess Isabella.jpg A Lover's Twirl.png A Quiet moment Together.jpg Adore.jpg Ancient Love.jpg Daydreamer.jpg Double Dutch.jpg Fall in love.jpg Isabella with a basket.jpg Isabella with a rose.JPG Isabella with butterfly.JPG Isabellanna.jpg It's snowing.jpg Izzy as an kid and as a teen.jpg Izzy for the action.jpg Izzy in the snow.jpg Isabella posing - blue background.jpg Isabella posing.jpg Isabella picture.jpg Isabella SBTY.jpg Isabella Plays Gutair.PNG Isabella on an island.jpg Isabella pleading.png Isabella stamp.jpg Fireside Girl Isabella.JPG Fireside Girl Isabella 2012.png Fireside Girls - Isabella.jpg By the sunset.jpg Fireside Girls in snow wear.jpg Calm Isabella.JPG Fireside tug o war.jpg Follow me.jpg Gentle hands.jpg Gift from the meadow.jpg Phineas singing to Isabella.JPG Phineas wrapped up in love.jpg Pnf - Singing for niceness.jpg Pink cuteness.jpg PnF - lovelyness.jpg Pretty Isabella.jpg Protected with my love.jpg Rainbow Isabella.jpg Romantic stroll.jpg S'Winter.jpg Seaweed wrap.jpg The cute witch of Odd.jpg Under the Rain.jpg The newest Fireside Girls.png The Loyal Sisterhood.jpg Take the Yellow Sidewalk.jpg Sugar Rush.jpg SkeCom - Fireside Cheerleaders.jpg Snowball fight.jpg Silly Isabella 2.JPG He can feel the same.jpg Happy holidays.jpg Happy Valentine's Day.jpg Happy Easter.jpg Hand Holding.jpg Good Witch Isabella with a cake.jpg Glomping cuteness.jpg Girl's best Friend.jpg I-Isabella.JPG I think I'm in love.jpg Happy Valentine's Day 2.jpg What are you doing.jpg Wrapped up in love again.jpg Young Phineas&Isabella.JPG Improvement comparsion - adult Isabella in black.jpg I thought I lost you.jpg Isa in a cute school uniform.jpg Isabella, Fireside Girl.jpg Isabella-March 2010.jpg Isabella-May 2010.JPG Isabella-harmonizing hippie.jpg Isabella.jpg Isabella (2).JPG Isabella - Gitchee Gitchee Goo.jpg Isabella - June 2012.jpg Isabella - Watcha doin.jpg Isabella -messy hair.jpg Isabella Let it Snow.PNG Isabella alone.jpg Isabella and a bunny.jpg Isabella and alt Isabella.jpg Isabella as a princess.jpg Isabella as an angel.jpg Isabella being cute.JPG Isabella being sweet.jpg What'cha doin doodle.png Isabella cutely posing.JPG Isabella crying in joy.PNG Isabella from Out to Launch.jpg Isabella getting a school picture.JPG Isabella in a game show.jpg Isabella in a red swimsuit.png Li'l Spark Isabella.jpg Isabella making a wish in Fireside Girl uniform.JPG Isabella music box.jpg Isabella in black - old version.jpg Isabella as a Fireside Girl with Phineas.jpg Isabella gives Phineas a kiss.jpg Isabella talking to Phineas.JPG Light it up.jpg Marrige and Family class.jpg Meadow and future dreams.jpg On the Ice.jpg Over the bridge.jpg Phinabella.jpg Phinario and Princess Isabella.jpg Phineas and Isabella-freedom.JPG Phineas and Isabella.JPG Phineas and Isabella Holding Hands.jpg Phineas and Isabella in Chez Platypus wear.jpg Phineas and Isabella in Paris.jpg Phineas and Isabella kissing.jpg Phineas and Isabella running.jpg Phineas and Isabella skating.jpg Phineas gives Isabella a flower.jpg Well Don't Just Stand There.jpg In the rain.jpg Isabella and Marie.jpg Isabella, Holly, and Katie.jpg Isabella and Melissa.jpg Isabella and Perry.jpg Isabella and Pinky.jpg Isabella and Stacy with each other's clothes.jpg Phineas, Isabella, and Pinky.jpg Isabella and Gretchen cheerleaders.png PFI and Gretchen in winter clothes.jpg The Phineas and Ferb effect.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters